


State Fair

by beefcakemish



Series: Misc. Drabbles [33]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23497624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beefcakemish/pseuds/beefcakemish
Summary: Dean and Cas go to the State Fair.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Misc. Drabbles [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1203301
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	State Fair

Dean and newly human Cas going to the State Fair and trying every single deep-fried, and sugar-coated food they have.

Surprisingly, Dean thinks deep-fried butter is absolutely disgusting, while Cas loves it. They both enjoy the deep fried Snickers, and Oreo, but agree the Twinkie is still too sweet.

Cas almost runs directly in to Dean when he stops in the middle of the pathway. Dean grabs his hand and yanks him in the direction of a stand off the main drag. He doesn’t even see what they’re heading for until Dean orders it: The Krispy Kreme Burger.

They slowly make their way to a bench along the lake, the sun and fresh air pushing them to exhaustion. Soon after they’ve settled, the fireworks begin. Dean has always loved them, especially since that 4th of July when Sam was still a kid, but Cas had never experienced them firsthand.

If you asked him ten years from now what state they were in, or what they ate, he would have no idea. But, he would always remember the way Cas looked in the light of the fireworks, and the way their hands felt intertwined.


End file.
